


不完美的美

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, 自殘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Summary: 發生在《鏡子裡的她》之前的故事
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 12





	不完美的美

有時候，Brett說不準他對這個世界是怎麼定義的。  
他們說他有天賦，說他被上天眷顧；從小到大家境富裕，父母也待他像個寶貝，想要什麼都能輕而易舉得到，包括一切獎盃、讚美、成就。  
也許這種話在某些人眼裡就是活生生的炫耀——太無聊了，這個世界對他來說，真的太無聊了。

Brett受夠了他們虛假的笑容，那些爛俗偶像劇和漫畫小說裡總形容貴族學校像個小型社會，然而這是真的嗎？Brett捧著咖啡走在前往琴房的路上，他想，是真的，真的是真的。有多少人是真心衝著他本身來的？假如他卸下光環，又有多少人願意親近他的靈魂本身？  
他本就沒有眾人以為的那樣完美。他走進走廊盡頭的琴房，那是他慣用的一間，優等生的權利，沒有人會和他搶——除了去年入學的Eddy，那是他最好的朋友，或者說是竹馬，是唯一一個敢穿著拖鞋睡在他專用琴房裡，趕不走、Brett也捨不得趕走的人。

現在那裡面倒是沒有人，Brett放下小提琴，從鋼琴背後掏出一把小刀。他可真的太想念這個小東西了⋯⋯他掀起袖子，在手臂上劃上一刀，力度不大，甚至沒有見血。Eddy晚點也許會來，要是弄得都是血跡，他又該嚇得哭出來。  
Eddy有女裝癖這件事他是知道的，他們叫她Edwina。他對他的女裝身份有種偏執的戀慕，就和手上這把小刀一樣⋯⋯見不得人，卻又和美杜莎一般，讓人試過一次就終生難忘。

Brett的手臂總是佈滿疤痕和傷口，有時會有結痂，但要不了多久就會被Brett自己再一次割開。他稱這是一種儀式，或是一種懲罰⋯⋯罰這個世界今天仍然這麼無趣，罰他不能為自己製造一些新奇。  
他對這個小懲罰上癮，就和Eddy女裝時享受自己內心的矛盾和糾結一樣。他們是同類人，可惜Eddy至今還未發現這件事。

他總是和Eddy做愛，他習慣、並且喜歡這樣。Brett努力回想他們第一次接觸是什麼時候，也許是高中入學後的第一天放學，也可能是某次練團後隱密的休息間，無論是哪一個，Brett肯定不是在家。  
Eddy愛他的家人，但他不喜歡在家裡做這些事，哪怕只是牽手都不行。他會為此感到失落，進而對家這個地方產生不安、矛盾、以及失望。這是何等殘忍的事？如果連家都無法給人安全感，還有什麼地方可以？Brett用他的吻和擁抱向Eddy證明，他的懷裡可以。

他的這雙手拉過小提琴，接過獎盃，簽過名，流過血；從他們第一次做愛以後，這雙手又多了新的用途：擁抱Eddy。有什麼比完美更美？Brett藏好小刀，也許只有完美中的不完美，才更能體現極致。

Eddy來得及時，他敲門時，Brett恰好練完第一樂章。他帶著奶茶走進來，Brett很高興他還記得自己這點小興趣——他習慣性親了親低下頭的Eddy，然後發現對方今天特別緊張。

發生什麼了？他問。  
Eddy慢慢地開口，他說，他又拿了全年級第一。  
Brett知道這絕不是他反常的真正原因，年級第一這種東西對他們兩個來說都不是什麼值得大肆慶祝的事。  
「我買了一件新的裙子，米色的。你會喜歡嗎？」  
Brett沒能馬上反應過來，他愣了幾秒，然後看見Eddy逐漸紅了耳朵，呼吸也變得急促。  
他正在害怕嗎？也許，還正想像著我在心裡嫌棄他不正常。Brett咬著嘴唇以免自己笑出來，下身不可控制地硬了幾分。

「會。只要是你，我都喜歡。」

Eddy看上去還是不相信他，臉色卻好多了。Brett別過頭，把手藏在背後，悄悄撕開其中一片剛結成的痂。

「一會兒做嗎？」他問，「你家還是我家？不做的話，我可要去和Dylan吃飯了。」  
Eddy抬起頭：「他是誰？」  
Brett：「同學，前幾天剛認識的。」  
Eddy看起來很不滿，難得粗暴地拽過Brett，將他禁錮在懷裡，咬了他耳朵一口：「要做，去你家。」  
Brett：「你不練琴了？」  
Eddy：「不要。」

Brett感覺剛才撕開的傷口又流血了，但他一點兒也不在意，反而很享受這種刺痛。  
他在Eddy一下下的撞擊中迎接瀕死一般的快感，那雙手撫慰對方全身上下，用指甲在他小麥色的肌膚上留下紫紅色的掐痕；他有時喊他Eddy，有時喊她Edwina，他要他分不清楚自己究竟是誰，要他只知道他的精液一會兒會射在誰身體裡。  
Brett在最後一刻迎來高潮，他的體溫極高，所有傷口像是被燙到了似的，他叫出聲，不曉得是疼的還是爽的。Brett說，恭喜你得了年級第一。Eddy點點頭，權當回應。

周圍是熟悉的景象，抱著他的人指尖也是熟悉的冰涼。

這個世界依舊無聊，幸好，他還有小刀和Eddy。

Fin.  
2020.02.22


End file.
